


heartache

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M, News Media, Romance, Singer Uchiha Sasuke, singer haruno sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: where sasuke uchiha sings his heartache.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Kudos: 35





	heartache

“now this is what we’re talking about.

after the success of his latest album that was fully produced in the US, singer-songwriter sasuke uchiha released a live acoustic version of one of his b-sides, _heartache_. and we already know who he’s singing about and singing for.

in this video, he casually sits facing his musicians in their intimate setting with candles and faded lights. the song was in complete english in the album, but this time he sang in his mother tongue in a few of his lines and verses.

_“i’ll never be alive with no more you and i/ i can’t forget the look in your eyes_ ,” he sings in japanese as his song hit its climax. you can probably hear the sound of all our hearts breaking at the same time his voice did.

he never mentioned _her_ , but we will. so miss haruno, if you ever read this, please. he says, “ _what we meant, what we said that night/ why did i let you go?/ i miss you._ ” #SASUSAKUPLEASECOMEHOME 🤧

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was a continuation of first love and was inspired by one ok rock's acoustic live version of heartache huhu i love them so much pls (you can watch the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9v8aNl6Aps)


End file.
